Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., may implement various hygiene and/or disease control policies. For example, a hospital may set an 85% hygiene compliance standard for a surgery room. A hygiene opportunity may correspond to a situation or scenario where a person should perform a hygiene event, such as using a hand sanitizer or washing their hands. Compliance with the hygiene opportunity may increase a current hygiene level, while non-compliance may decrease the current hygiene level. In an example of monitoring hygiene, a hygiene dispenser may be monitored by measuring an amount of material, such as soap, lotion, sanitizer, etc., consumed or dispensed from the dispensing system. However, greater utilization of the hygiene dispenser may not directly correlate to improved hygiene (e.g., medical staff may inadvertently use the hygiene dispenser for relatively low transmission risk situations as opposed to relatively high transmission risk situations, such as after touching a high transmission risk patient in a surgery room).